Mask
by Shoona1
Summary: A young female killer is running the streets of a small, unimportant town. No one knows who she is and can hardly connect her murders. But when a group of FBI agents show up at the local police station she feels her days are numbered. M bad words
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Murder In the First Degree**

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Shouted a busty, blonde as she crawled towards the dead end of a pitch black hallway. "I WON'T TELL ANYONE YOU DID THIS! JUST DON'T KILL ME!"

"You fucking whore….." I chuckled as I cornered her. "Will you give up your dignity for your life? You're an example why fucking whores need to die." I smiled behind my white and red cat-like mask and kneeled down in front of her. "Just so you know… I'm going to kill you. God will send you to hell, like he will me, so you can burn like bacon." I explained to her in a humorous tone before standing up and pointing a gun to her forehead, making sure she saw my black gloves that would hide my finger prints from the cops. "And nobody will find out who did this to you." I laughed as I pulled the trigger.

The bang from my bullet sounded like the devil's laughter, knowing he had another soul to torture for all eternity. I stared into her empty blue eyes for a few minutes with pure amusement, until an uncontrollably force of rage suddenly filled my body. "Who's the ugly one now!" I growled before stomping on face, I tried to control myself but before I knew it my pant leg and the walls behind her where splattered with blood. "OH FUCK WHORE! LOOK WHAT YOU FUCKING MADE ME DO!" Before anything else could happen to my clothes I quickly backed away from her bloody corpse. I yelled at her a few more times before I realized the loudness of my voice.

After calming myself down, I quickly ran out of the house just in case anyone who had heard my shouts decided to call the cops to see what the problem was. Once outside I ran to my bike, hidden in bushes in the backyard of the house next door to the girl's I just killed, and started to take the path that ran through the forest behind their house. My house was one the many places the path ran by and once there I put my bike in my old playhouse and changed into the pajamas I had hidden in an old plastic oven. After I put my crime clothes away as well, I happily walked into my house where, unsurprisingly, my mother and step father still had not returned. So with no fear of getting caught, I skipped up the stairs and into my room in an uncaring fashion, where I crawled under my Pokémon styled bed sheets with a childish giggle.

The woman I had just killed was my tenth victim in the last six months! To top it off, the police still hadn't even looked at me or even figured out that my murders were even connected. A lot of shootings happen in this town and my step father told me it's impossible for his station to keep up with them all, so being able to connect them must be close to impossible. But that was good because I never wanted to get caught, I loved killing whores and getting revenge on all the people who wronged me because I wasn't as pretty, smart, or popular as they were. It made me feel great getting my revenge on them and sending them to hell.

I rolled towards my blinking digital clock and saw in was already one in the morning. "I better go to bed so I can wake up earlyto bring_ daddy_ something to eat for breakfast since he most likely won't be coming home tonight." I whispered to myself with a sickening expression across my face. I didn't care for my step father that much, ok I hated the cold-hearted bastard, but over the last six months I had tried to get closer to him. He was the lead detective at the police station, who couldn't help but gossip about all the cases he had to face on a daily basis. I'm not usually one to kiss up to people I didn't like, but if I wanted to know how the police where doing on their search for the killer of any of the ten women then I had too.

I flipped onto my back and stared at the ceiling for an unknown amount of time before forcing myself into a deep sleep. As I slept I dreamed of myself as a seven year old swinging on an old, rusted swing set. As swung alone, a ton of little girl my age walk past the swing one by one. Each step they took slowly changed them into hideous monsters that made me very upset. I didn't know where they were walking to but I knew I had to stop them anyway I could... But before I could, my eyes shot open and I turned to my digital clock to see it was already six in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Bulletin Boards**

It was only eight in the morning and I was already debating on whether or not wearing a long-sleeved black shirt was a good idea. Not that I was hot or anything, my step father was probably already in a bad mood because of the heat and seeing me in black would set him off the edge. For some reason he hated when I didn't dress like the other girls in town my age, especially when I also incorporate black into it. After a few minutes of debating, I decided I really didn't want to walk back home and would just sit through his lecture.

Soon I walked into the station and to my surprise it was rather busy, so instead of interrupting anyone or getting anyone mad, I just walked past the small groups of people and behind the counter. The back of the station was strangely quiet compared to the lobby, after a few minutes of walking in silence I was in front of the old, lime painted door that lead to the briefing room. Before I entered though, I heard some unfamiliar voices speaking to one another in a very stern matter.

"It might sound strange but I don't think it's a man killing these women." One man's voice said. "None of them were sexually assaulted, also the shoe prints found at the crime scene were quite small."

"So you think a woman did these crimes?" My step father's voice interrupted in a humored tone. "How can a woman shoot another woman and then smash their face in? Most women hate seeing a squirrel being run over!" He laughed.

"Well, female serial killers are really rare…." The man's voice responded.

"But it seems like the most logical theory we have." An older man's voice cut in, silencing the other two. "No sexual assault, small feet, only mutilating their faces, and may even explain why no one's been able to get a solid suspect." My eyes widen as I realized that they may be talking about the girls I killed. Who were these men and how were they able to figure out I was a woman, not a man? As stood there in deep thought and worry, the door suddenly flew opened and I was face-to-face with a young man I've never seen at the station before.

"Oh… um… who are you?" He asked in curious voice, in shock I dropped the paper bag that held the food for my step father. I quickly fell to my knees and started to pick up the food as fast as I could.

"I-I'm Rebecca, the lead detectives step daughter…." I shuttered as I finished gathering the rest of food and standing back up. I hid my eyes behind my long black bangs, so he couldn't see my face and I couldn't see his. "I'm very sorry if I interrupted something…."

"Rebecca!" My step fathers yelled from inside the room before stepping out and glaring at me. "I'm sorry gentlemen. This is my daughter and she knows she's not supposed to be back here by herself…"

"But… it was so busy in the lobby and I didn't-"

"You still know you're not supposed to be back here by yourself… Do you want me to get in trouble? Do you want to me to get fired?" He snorted.

"No… No dad I don't want you to get fired." I whispered in a cracked voice before I slowly handed him his breakfast. "I'm sorry. I'll go now… do you still want me to bring you dinner?" I asked in the most daughterly voice I could muster.

"Uhh… sure." He sighed before heading into the briefing with the young man. I took a quick peek inside, before anyone could shut me out, to see if they really were talking about my crimes. I was overwhelmed with feelings of delight and horror as I saw the bulletin boards on the wall farthest the door frame were covered with my victims before and after I killed them. I covered my mouth to hide the sick smile that was forming on my lips while I replayed each of their deaths in my head. It was kind of exciting to know someone figured out that all my crimes were connected, but at the same time I knew it meant they were closer to figuring out who I was.

"Are you okay?" The young man asked as he stepped in front of the boards, sadly blocking my view.

"Oh… Yeah…" I blushed as I took a step back. "Are those all those high school girls who've been getting shot over the last few months?" I asked as I folded my hands behind my back.

"Why… did you know them?"

"No." I stated bluntly before looking at my feet. "Do you really think all these shootings are connected or something? They look like any other muggings and shootings to me…"

"REBECCA! We don't have time for your non-sense!" My step father hissed.

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked one last time before dashing out of the station, not wanting to get into any more trouble.

Once I finally got outside, I continued running down the road until I got to the forest path that I had taken home the night before. I leaned against one of the trees in exhaustion and found myself glaring at the forest floor. I was scared, if now they realized that all the murders were connected and that I was a woman killer, then how long would it take for them to figure out my age and personality? Then after that how long will it take for them to make me a suspect?

As these nagging questions ran through my skull a middle age, busty, brunette came jogging down the path in a tank top and short shorts. She shot me a very nasty look as she ran past me and continued down the path. This filled me with rage and made me pick up the biggest rock I could hold in my hand and followed her deeper into the forest.

After a few minutes, she finally stopped running and spun around with a horribly annoyed look on her face. "Why the hell are you following me kid?" She hissed as I swiftly hid the rock behind my back. "Are you trying to fucking scare me?" She growled as she walked right in front of me and roughly poked my chest. "Listen little girl, I'm thirty four! Do you really think a hormonal teenager-"Before she could finish her question, I reveled the rock I had hidden behind my back. Her eyes widen in shock but before she could run or scream I already slammed it into her face with overwhelming force and watched her collapse to the ground.

"Are you scared now?" I laughed before jumping on top of her and continuing to smash the rock into her face once again. I repeated this act about a hundred times; Soon my clothes were covered in her blood and her face didn't look human anymore. "God damn whore… You're my first murder without a gun!" I smiled before getting off of her and stretched my, now sore, arms. After a few minutes of taking in the now crime scene, I ran down the path towards my house as fast as I could before anyone could see me.

For the first time, as I ran away from my crime, an uncontrollably amount of different emotions seemed to split within me. Like there were two or three people within me fighting to take control of my body. One wanted me to go back and beat the bitch's face in more and then go out and kill another person. Another wanted to cry and apologize like a small child so we wouldn't get into huge trouble with my step father and mother. Then finally, the one who seemed to win the battle, was calm and stable and just kept running towards my house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Loosing It All**

I stood in the middle of my backyard, covered in blood and sweat, staring up at the window of the master bedroom. To my surprise it was on and saw the outline of my mother changing her clothes. I was wondering why was home so early and then I realized that the sky was already dark. The angry part of me, that just revealed itself to me just after the killing in the woods, took control of my body and I mindlessly went into my old play house and put my killing outfit on. Without second guessing I took the gun as well and strolled into the house.

I didn't bother to hide my presences as I descended up the stairs in a predator like motion. "Rebecca is that you?" She called out as I opened the bedroom door, he back was to me as she rummaged through her dresser. "The house was disgusting when I got home. I don't ask much of you and when I actually depend on you to do something you always disappoint-"Before she could finish her sentence she had turned around and was eye to eye with the barrel of my gun. "W-who are you?"

"The person you'll meet you in Hell." I stated in the coldest voice I ever heard myself use, and pulled the trigger. Her blood splattered all over the wall behind the dresser, like some fantastic painting, and I watched her fall onto the floor. Then I began to stomp on her head repeatedly until I didn't see her face anymore and my shoes and pants were soaked in blood and brains. I laughed in pure amusement from my work and strolled back down stairs to the kitchen to get myself a snack.

Without taking off any of my blood cover clothes, I made myself a bowl of lucky charms and sat in the living room to watch Family Guy. I only pulled the mask up high enough so I could eat my food and laugh at Peter's silly antics without getting spit trapped under the mask. For the first time in my life I felt that I didn't have to worry about being perfect or disappointing anyone. I secretly wished this moment would last forever and no one would ever make me feel like an unimportant being again.

But this was short lived, suddenly the front door was kicked in and I was surrounded by these men and women I had never seen before. The only thing I really recognized was their pointing guns and black vest that said FBI. "ARE YOU THE KILLER?" The oldest man of the group asked me.

"Yes…" I mumbled as set both my bowl of cereal and gun on the coffee table. "Am I in big trouble?"

"No… Everything will be okay…" A woman with long black hair said in a calm voice as they all slightly lowered their guns.

"You're wrong… My daddy is going to be mad at me…" I whined in a cracked voice as I looked up at them. "You guys are mad at me too…. I'm not stupid…"

"We know you're not stupid." The woman said calmly.

"I just thought if I could destroy everyone they wanted me to be then I could be myself…."

"Everything will be okay now… just come with us…" The woman pleaded with me.

I thought about it for a minute, but soon the childish side of me soon took over and made me stand up. The agents rose up their guns again as I reached for my mask and revealed my now tear stained face to them. "I'll go…" I smiled weakly before putting my hands behind my back so they could cuff me.

The black haired girl and the young man I remembered from the police station earlier that day escorted me out of my house. I looked around to see all my neighbors, police officers, and even my step father staring at me in both surprise and hatred. Especially my step father, I had ruined his perfect reputation and now no one in our town would be able to look in the eye again. I didn't feel any regret though, after all those years that he treated me like worthless garbage and made me feel like a waste of space …. This is what he deserved. As I stared at him with a blank expression, he suddenly pulled his pistol from his holster.

"Please don't-" Before I could shout anymore the bang from his gun filled the air and a group of officers tackled him to the ground. I felt no pain until I looked down to see my black hoodie once again soaked in blood, only this time my own.

"Someone call an ambulance!" I heard one of the officers who escorted me out of the house shout as I collapsed onto my back.

I stared up at the dark cloudy sky as the world around me began to fade away in an empty space. When the world was finally gone, I was able to rise to my feet and look around. "You are dead." A calm unison of voices called out to me as twelve familiar looking women emerged from the darkness.

"That's…. Disappointing…." I stated to them as I removed my mask and watched it disappear in my hands. "I was just beginning to enjoy how things were going."

"You are dead," They repeated as a shining gate of light opened behind them. "Are you ready for the next step?"

"Fine…" I sighed as I stepped past them and through the shining gates.

A.n.: That's it, pretty sucky but I'm happy if anyone ever reads this.


End file.
